


sorry

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [31]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Maki had just wanted to reciprocate and surprise Kaede, but Kaito manages to ruin things. Twice.(a sequel tokaede’s unexpected surprise)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: dr: v3 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159
Kudos: 35





	sorry

**Author's Note:**

> idk why this was the first fic idea of the new year that got written, but it is what it is. hope you like it!

* * *

Maki took another deep breath to steady her thumping heart. It had taken a lot more hyping up than she had expected it to, but she had finally worked up the courage to attempt to surprise Kaede just as she had done for her. She had a bit more cover on her body than Kaede had (her best matching bra and panties set), but hadn’t felt comfortable with being completely in the nude. Still, she hoped it would be good enough of a surprise for her girlfriend. 

“Kaede? Can you come here for a second?” Maki called, hoping her voice didn’t sound too shaky. She waited with bated breath, her heartbeat picking up as she waited to hear footsteps coming down the hall. After a moment she did, and she prepared herself for the moment Kaede would open the door and see her. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t play out as smoothly as she thought it would.

“Hey Maki Roll, Kaede told me to tell you— oops, I didn’t see anything!” 

As soon as Kaito’s head had peeked into the bedroom, he had ducked back out, but not before accidentally catching a quick glance of the nearly naked Maki. Her heart had sunk the moment she had heard their friend’s voice instead of Kaede’s, and she’d moved stunningly fast on covering anything that Kaito might have seen. 

The moment left her frozen and stunned, and that was how she stayed until a little while later when she finally did hear Kaede’s voice again. She couldn’t make out what the two low voices were talking about, but had a pretty good idea. 

After what felt like forever, there was a knock on the door, and this time Kaede entered, but Maki was still too embarrassed to position herself like how she’d planned to surprise Kaede. She did notice how Kaede did pause a moment after she’d come into the room, eyes locking on Maki on the bed. 

“Wow, you look great,” Kaede said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I was going to try to surprise you, like you did to me,” Maki said, uncovering herself slightly. “But...well, I’m sure you heard from Kaito about what happened.”

Kaede giggled. “Yes, he told me. If it makes you feel any better, he said he really didn’t see anything. And he was really sorry for not knocking before he came in.”

“He better be,” Maki muttered. 

Kaede reached a hand out to touch Maki’s bare thigh. “I’m sure he is. But let’s not worry about him, let’s get your mind on something else.” 

“I don’t know if I’m even in the mood anymore. Plus, if Kaito is still here, I should probably go out and face him,” Maki said, but her feelings betrayed her words when Kaede’s fingers started wandering up her body. 

“He said he was going to leave for a while, it’s okay. You look really nice, seriously,” Kaede said, as she moved closer to Maki on the bed. “I can’t believe you dressed up like this for me.” 

Maki’s heart skipped a beat, and she quickly started to forget about what had happened earlier. She allowed Kaede to push her back onto the bed and straddle her. Kaede leaned in and gave Maki a quick kiss on the lips. 

“This is such a nice surprise,” she said, staring deep into Maki’s eyes. Before Maki could say anything else, Kaede was leaning in and peppering kisses on Maki’s neck. Each one raised Maki’s arousal, and by the time Kaede had gotten to Maki’s chest, she’d forgotten everything else. 

“This bra looks gorgeous on you, you should wear it more often,” Kaede said. The bra in question was a sexy red lacy number that Maki had bought on a whim. It also doubled as a push-up bra, helping to accentuate her chest a bit. 

“Well, if you really think so,” Maki muttered. 

“I do,” Kaede replied. “I’m gonna keep going now.” 

Kaede resumed her trail of kisses down Maki’s body, now kissing down Maki’s flat stomach. Maki instinctively spread her legs, showing off her pair of black crotchless panties, another on a whim purchase. She never would have worn them anywhere other than in the bedroom, and for anyone but Kaede, unlike the bra. 

“Ooh, you’re so wet,” Kaede said, as she settled on her stomach between Maki’s legs. She dipped her head between Maki’s legs and got to work. Maki leaned her head back into the pillow, melting under Kaede’s tongue. Kaede worked steadily, bringing Maki higher and higher as she pleasured her. The tiny gasps and moans of her name from Maki pushed her on. Kaede could feel her own growing need between her own legs, but pushed it down as she focused on pleasuring Maki. 

“Kaede, use your fingers.” 

She had been so focused that she’d almost forgotten to, and immediately brought a hand up between Maki’s legs. Without skipping a beat with her tongue, she pressed her digit against Maki’s entrance, her juices quickly covering her digit. Kaede gently pressed her fingers inside, her digits slipping in easily due to how wet Maki was, and slowly began pumping them as she continued flicking at Maki’s bud with her tongue. Kaede felt one of Maki’s hands come down and tangle in her hair as her legs trembled. Kaede curled her fingers slightly as she pumped them, closing her eyes and taking in the sounds of Maki moaning as she worked. 

“Kaede, oh God, just like that…” 

Kaede pressed on, feeling Maki tense around her fingers and knowing she was close. 

Another few seconds surely would have pushed her over the edge into bliss, but instead of hearing the sounds of Maki happily finishing, the pair of them heard something else instead.

“Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for earlier...oh, shit!”

For the second unwanted time, the bedroom door opened, Kaito’s voice floating in quickly with the beginning of an apology, before the door slammed shut again. 

“Fuck!” Maki yelled, the surprise of Kaito busting in ruining her orgasm. Her body instinctively clenched around Kaede’s fingers as she was pushed to orgasm, but the usual waves of pleasure didn’t wash over her this time. Kaede tried frantically to bring some pleasure to Maki’s orgasm, but failed. 

Maki threw her head back into the pillow again, feeling completely unsatisfied and less turned on than she ever had before. Kaede looked up from her view to Maki’s cherry red face, feeling guilty about her robbed pleasure. 

“Baby, we can try again! Don’t —”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Maki simply said. Kaede sighed and gently removed her fingers, rolling to sit up on the bed. 

“Guess we should kick him out now, huh?” Kaede asked, and Maki nodded. Once they had cleaned up (and Maki had thrown on some actual clothes), the girls left the bedroom to face Kaito, sitting at the tiny kitchen table. A cake sat on a plate in front of him, and as they stepped closer, the girls could make out the word ‘Sorry’ written out in red frosting across the top. 

Kaito looked up, giving an awkward chuckle and a scratch on the back of his head. “Heh, can you believe the store had this one on special clearance?” 

While he was not completely forgiven (at least by Maki), the cake was a step in the right direction. But it would be a while before Kaito was allowed over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
